Deception
by Onlyhuman13
Summary: Haley Johnson has left everything she's ever lived for behind in America, but now she has come to Hogwarts, completely oblivious to the secrets of her past.
1. Default Chapter

_**E**verything is happening so fast_... Chris told me that I was frikkin stressing him out because of all this shit going on. That's the end of that boyfriend-girlfriend status. But if he thinks going out with me is stressful maybe he should try being me. If you don't understand, which you probably don't since all I'm doing is ranting and raving, let me take time to explain. My name is Haley Johnson and my mother just died six weeks ago. All of my friends are treating me like I'm helpless, which is one of the top things on my list of things that I can't stand. I know they just care about me, but I don't like feeling this way, and I can't help feeling this way. I just want to be alone most of the time.

I am staying with my best friend Cari and family. The social people and whatnot are shipping me off like I'm an object; off I am to England to live with my biological twin brother, I am. I don't even know what his name is! Or anything else! How do they know if I want to stay with them, and if they knew that I had biological family somewhere, then why didn't I just go to them instead of being adopted, but I'm much happier where I was with my mom. I am staying with him and his adoptive family before school starts.

Cari's dad said that the school was an exclusive boarding school and they would not tell them anything about it, but that's probably because he's a muggle. I am almost positive its Hogwarts, well more like I'm praying it's Hogwarts.

**_I am attending Hogwarts for my last year_**, which sounded good to say because I had heard so much about it from my mom, well before she passed away. I have been home schooled for magic for the past years from my mom, she had graduated top in class, well actually she tied with my biological mom, and that's about all I knew about my biological mother.

I always knew that I could have siblings somewhere because I was adopted and all, so this fact didn't bother me, and I just wanted to get away from everything, so this move to England wasn't too much of a bad thing... I hope. This move could even be a fresh start, a major fresh start, I've heard some majorly bad things about the English and their teeth…

I was still rather numb about my adoptive mother's death, and I felt like everything was gone and I was just an empty person. I wanted to start fresh and live life again. I hadn't eaten in a while, but I didn't feel the need to eat, nor the need to live.

I stepped off the train and took the first whiff of England, nothing out of the ordinarily smeliing. And my first sight was of a boy with black hair who wore all black, looked rather morbid, like me. He had piercing green eyes and was staring at me. I assumed he was waiting for me and was my twin. How I knew? Let's just say I took a leap of faith.

This guy looked nothing like me, we both had black hair, but my black hair had been dyed because I hated my auburn hair, I doubt his was dyed also. I gave him a small smile, and he returned it,

"So what's your name?" He asked in a small voice.

"Haley Johnson, and yours?" I asked. He looked rather perplexed at the question, like he had never been asked. I noticed a little late that he had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, It all hit me.

"Harry Potter."

"While you live under my roof you will do whatever we ask." Uncle Vernon bellowed, although I didn't know why because I was sitting right in front of him.

"No need to yell Vern." I said coolly, but a vein popped out of his temple, which was oh-so-not-cool!

I knew that I was being very mean and disrespectful, but at this point in life, I didn't care.

"While you live under this roof you will refer to me as sir!" he shouted, already out of breath from being out of shape.

"Fine, but I asked for the news, not the weather" I replied referring to the moisture he had spat onto me, and I took my time to wipe it off.

Harry couldn't quit chuckling next to me, so Dudley repeatedly flicked him in the ear as a sign of discipline, but I knew that Dudley was a sissy just from the car ride so I doubt his fat fingers could do much harm, which made me laugh, so Harry began to keep laughing.

Petunia sat there glaring at me, and dinner was served after a silence. At a very early bedtime Harry and I were sent up after an almost totally bland meal.

The room was rather small, and I have never, ever, in my seventeen years of life had to share a room with anyone, this may be a little rough!

"Do you want any help unpacking?" Harry asked

"Uhhmm, sure, I guess." Harry grabbed things from the trunk and put them away, he had unpacked a lot of things of my style, such as shirts of my favorite bands, Blink 182, The Used, Green Day, I think you get the picture. Plus, I had a lot of Hurley and Quiksilver shirts. And once Harry got to my thongs he dropped it and I guess he felt rather uncomfortable, because he informed me that he was going to quit packing.

"Oh come on, Guys are supposed to like those!"

"Not my sisters'!" This brought sort of an awkward moment, I hadn't ever been referred to as a sister.

"Oh right"

"I was so surprised when I found out I had a sister, nobody's ever said anything about it."

"Well I was adopted and had no idea who my real mother was, so for all I knew I could've been a quintuplet! And I remember my mom told me my biological mother -our mother- Lily was so afraid of me dying and whatever, so its not like I was very well known." I said sheepishly, only repeating what my mother had told me in my memory.

"Why was she scared?" Harry asked wrinkling his nose

"Well you were born first, and If I hadn't come out exactly when I did and not a second later I would've had a deprivation of oxygen and what not, so I had to live in the hospital for like a year. I don't know all the details, though."

"Couldn't someone've explain this to me!"

"Oh come on, you're the great Harry Potter! And look around, hun, not really anyone to explain anything."

Harry looked down, and I got confused, "Did I say something? What's wrong?"

"Well nothing, its just that sometimes being famous isn't all its cracked up to be."

"Really?" I said lifting up an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well everyone thinks I can do anything and I'm not afraid, but I am, and everything I deal with now, isn't something everyone has to, like being badmouthed in the newspaper! Sometimes I just don't know if I can handle it!"

"Well now you have me around and you can have an unconditional friend to talk to, whenever you need me, I'm here, I promise. How's that sound?"

"That sounds absolutely amazing."

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please Review! I started this a very long time ago, but got no reviews, quit, but now I'm trying again!


	2. Oliver and tighty whiteys

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing more than… well… I don't own anything but maybe the penny that I found on the ground, wait, no I'm still in debt of five dollars to my brother, hmmm… but I definitely do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form that your imagination can see it!

Harry and I became fast friends in one night, and for the first time in months I felt good about this whole England situation and I actually felt the need to live life. It seemed almost every night I would be crying into Harry's shoulder, I was so weak, and he was so strong. As he got to know the loud, wild me, and I got to know the brave and stubborn Harry Potter. Whenever I thought about being the sister of Harry Potter I felt like royalty, but I definitely loved him for his sensitive self than a scar on his forehead. We look nothing alike, I had wavy black hair, but mine was dyed. He also had black hair, but it was untamable. He had a clear, pale complexion. I had blue eyes compared to his emerald green ones. I had freckles sprinkled across my nose and a rather feminine build, if I do say so myself. He had a slender build, not skinny, but not bulky. It was obvious he was an athelete.

Harry taught me everything about England and Hogwarts, he helped me out with all the homework, which we could do whenever we felt like it because I had heard about how Harry had to wait for them to go to bed, but I had threatened the Dursley's by saying that because I wasn't a citizen of England they didn't have my record, but really I was making up stuff as I went along, they totally bought it and let Harry have his supplies, as well as me and mine.

He taught me about all the awesome candy, and all the prank stuff… boy was this year going to rock!

I had been staying with the Dursleys for nearly a week now and I had already been in trouble with them too much for my taste. First I made fun of Dudley, talked to the neighbors, and shot Dudley's abnormally large whitey tightey's onto the roof… nobody in the family has realized why none of the neighbors have been coming over as often… It made me laugh when Petunia's book club had refused to meet at The Dursley's house.

Things were going very well considering my mom had just died, Harry and I made a pact that if I kept happy, so would he. I wouldn't want to see him sad. And It made me feel loved, I knew how much he missed our godfather, but he was keeping it all in to keep me happy. He was such a sweetheart. We were a support system for each other.

_Harry, _

_Hello mate! I hope your summer has been good… I know I haven't been owling lately, but I felt like you needed some time to think since, well you know. Tell Haley I said hi._

_I was wondering if you and her could come over for the last week is summer, which is coming up, I know its short-notice, but I wanted to give you some time like I said earliar. Just owl me and let me know soon, but it don't really matter, we're coming no matter what they say. Mum says we can set up a port-key… and so your family won't even notice when we take you away._

_Much brotherly love,  
Ron_

_Harry, _

_I know that you are telling me that everything is fine, but I really want you to know that I will always be here for you, if you need anything… anything, I'm an owl, or even a phone call away! Tell Haley I said hello… Ron has invited me to his house for the last week of break, he said he is inviting the two of you also, hope to see you there!_

_Love,  
Hermione_

These were just two of the letters that Harry had received, the most recent ones that had come today. Harry got many letters from his friends at Hogwarts… he sounded very popular, well he also was in America, they have fanclubs of him everywhere, and when I had brought this up with him he sounded surprised.

"Fanclubs? About me?" Harry asked, folding laundry.

"Of course! You and that Oliver Wood punk, those are the only ones that are from around here, well that are really big." I replied as if it was nothing while pairing socks.

"Sheesh! And I couldn't even get my first pick as a date for the ball!" Harry said, rather frustrated.

"Psh, you don't have a girlfriend? I could probably hook you up!"

"Well… I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now."

"Don't be modest, don't worry I got your back!" I started to think, and if we were back in America I knew PLENTY of girls that would date my brother!

"So what do you think of that Oliver Wood?" Harry asked, curious.

"Well he is hott, but I don't date a guy purely on looks, they have to be a good person too."

"Believe me, Oliver's very kind!"

"You frikkin know OLIVER WOOD?" I said, almost freaking out.

But suddenly calming down when I realized I sounded so…what's that word… obsessed maybe?

"Erm, yeah, he was my Quidditch captain." Harry said as if it was nothing. "I didn't know he was that famous."

"Hell yes! The girls go crazy for him! And he's an awesome player."

"Wow, who knew?" Finally the laundry was finished folding and we left the clothes at their respectable areas.


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Same as it was in the last two!!!  
  
A/N: We could do some good with some reviews, I'm hurt, none yet ( am I really that bad?? sniff sniff oh well.. I'll keep writing and maybe one person will show up! Well here's the next chapter!  
  
Harry,  
  
Hello mate! I hope your summer has been good... I know I haven't been owling lately, but I felt like you needed some time to think since, well you know. Tell Haley I said hi. I was wondering if you and her could come over for the last week is summer, which is coming up, I know its short-notice, but I wanted to give you some time like I said earliar. Just owl me and let me know soon, but it don't really matter, we're coming no matter what they say. Mum says we can set up a port-key... and so your family won't even notice when we take you away.  
  
Much brotherly love,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry,  
  
I know that you are telling me that everything is fine, but I really want you to know that I will always be here for you, if you need anything... anything, I'm an owl, or even a phone call away! Tell Haley I said hello... Ron has invited me to his house for the last week of break, he said he is inviting the two of you also, hope to see you there!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
These were just two of the letters that Harry had received, the most recent ones that had come today. Harry got many letters from his friends at Hogwarts... he sounded very popular, well he also was in America, they have fanclubs of him everywhere. All of the letters were sympathy cards basically, and congrats on finding your sister, who in their right mind would send a card saying Congradulations on your sister! Its like I was an object that had been won! And whenever someone said they were sorry for ... well... the death, I could see Harry was kind of hurt by the memories. But what about me? I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I hadn't been sent one card, well, I am jealous, not even my friends in America had sent me one! But I did want them to leave me alone, didn't I?  
  
I really wanted to go to Ron's house. I have heard so much about all the people at Hogwarts, especially Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Can you go ask Petunia if we can go to Ron's house?, they already hate me more than they do you." said Harry, still looking at the letter and getting out parchment to write him back.  
  
"yeah right, I've been here for a week or so and they HATE my frikkin guts" I said thinking of how much I loathed them. Harry looked at me and said,  
  
"Just go do it, Please?" I took a deep breath and casually walked down stairs. It was a Wednesday so Dudley was at summer school (Which he was failing) and Vernon was at work. Petunia was outside clipping the hedges, but craning her neck over them hoping to get the latest juice on the neighbors.  
  
"So Auntie" I said, grinning, I knew she hated it when I called her that. She almost cut her finger off accidentally when I said it. It made me smile to make her upset.  
  
"What did I tell you? I am not your aunt!" She said in a stern and hushed voice, so the neighbors' wouldn't see her all-but-pure side.  
  
"Well biologically" I said, she glared at me.  
  
"What do you want?" she spat  
  
"Well my precious brother and I would like to go to our friends house for the last week of our break from Hogwarts- you know, that WIZARDING school" I smiled, her eyeballs almost popped out when I said Hogwarts and wizarding, Petunia and Vernon preferred people not to know about the nonsense they put up with, but I continued  
  
"Can we go?" I smiled, showing my pearly whites and acted innocent to her.  
  
"Why should I let you? Couldn't I just make your life a living hell here?" she smiled, getting ideas.  
  
"Well if you do, I can play the same game...." I looked around, and I saw a lady coming towards us who was walking her dog and I yelled,  
  
"But Auntie, YOU HAVN'T LET ME EAT IN DAYS! I'M FAMISHED!" I said dramatically. Aunt Petunia tried hushing me, but nobody's been able to shut me up in the seventeen years of my life.  
  
"Okay, okay, you can go, but don't EVER come back!"  
  
I smiled real big and patted her on the back, she glared at me and I skipped up to our room. But after remembering something I turned around and went straight back to Petunia, she looked as if steam was blowing out of her ears.  
  
"What do you want now?" She hissed, eyes almost looking like a vein would pop out of them.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, that you know how you've been so mean to Harry and I?" I said, my smile was wiped off my face, trying to scare her.  
  
"What are you talking about, you silly child, we have been nothing but kind to you!" Said Petunia, still trying to get the new gossip from the neighbors.  
  
"That's what you think, but we don't think that, you have really been terrible, and just so you know, we can come back here, and we can't get in trouble for using our magic!" I said, as Petunias anger soon turned to fear.  
  
"You wouldn't, I'm your aunt!" she said and almost looked as if she would plead for forgiveness.  
  
"I would, and Harry's been treated much worse by you, and don't forget he's famous boy in the wizarding world, very talented, could put you in excruciating pain, no doubt." I turned around and walked right back up to the room.  
  
"Harry, we can go, but there's a catch..." I said starting to pack all my stuff up in a hurry.  
  
"What did you do?" Harry said, putting his head in his hands. "We have a condition... We can't ever come back" I said, smiling, so it was a good thing, and not exactly a catch, but I liked to stress him out. It worked, he didn't even think of what I said and went on about how if I screwed up in England they would send me back to America to go to an orphanage before I turn of age. But then he realized what I said and he said,  
  
"Oh well I wasn't planning on it you dope!" He said, but wondered why I was packing now.  
  
"Well I royally pissed her off, if Vernon comes home and he hears, well I don't think he'd let us go, so get a move on, chop chop, he'll be back in a few hours."  
  
"Where in the world are we gonna go? we're not due at Ron's for another week!" Harry ranted  
  
"Uhhhh... we could go to a hotel?" I said, and he got a smile on his face...  
  
"sounds great, what would I do with out you?!" he asked packing some more.  
  
"Thats a question everyone I know has been asking themselves since I met them." We laughed.  
  
"Crap, I just realized, how the hell are we gonna get there?" I asked, I never thought things through, and how in the world would we pay for it? I had some money... but not enough to live off of for three days even! I never thought anything through.  
  
About an hour later we stood at the end of the driveway, just standing there, Harry told me that some doohicky called the night bus something or other would be coming soon, but I had my doubts, until I saw it for myself!  
  
"Holy crap!" I said, in awe, that bus was PIMPIN! I was in awe, but then the man who got off the bus took our luggage, after taking another look at us he put his hand out for Harry to shake it.  
  
"M' dear, it's Harry Potter!" he gave him a hug and then told the other man on the bus who was there. He took one look at me and got down on one knee, he took my hand and... KISSED IT! I didn't exactly like having old men kiss me, but I went along with it. He then turned around and got on the bus, we followed. He asked for the fare...  
  
"Do you accept muggle money?" He gave me a rather funny look and Harry said, "No No No, your big brother has your back!" he said teasingly.  
  
"Big brothers." I sighed just as teasingly back.  
  
Harry told the man that our destination was somewhere called the leaky cauldren... didnt sound too ideal.  
  
"Well Harry, You gave your friend Neville Longbottom quite a scare! His and his, should I say, Attractive grandmother came onto the ol' bus here and I did not believe it when he told me his name was Neville Longbottom! I thought he was kidding and kind of got upset he would lie to me! He looked as if he was afraid I would throw him off the bus!" Harry laughed a little bit at the mans strange comment that was hardly understandable.  
  
"Doesn't it feel weird?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.  
  
"What?" Harry said half-mindedly.  
  
"Well, I know I've only been living there for a couple of weeks I kind of feel like that was my home, but maybe that was because you were there." I said, paying great attention to the amazing stunts this bus was doing.  
  
"Well I don't think I ever really classified that house as my home, you know?" I looked back at him and agreed. The rest of the ride was mostly silent, I just thought about everything that was going on, and I couldn't believe any of this, and most of all I don't think I could think that Harry Potter is my brother! But I loved him, not for that he had a scar on his forehead, but for who he was.  
  
When we got off of the bus we made our way to a rather grimy looking restaurant, and I had to lug my trunk it seemed like an eternity before we had gotten it up to the room Harry and I were sharing. Harry was lean and muscular so he had no trouble taking his trunk, he had asked me if I wanted him to take mine, but I was stubborn and said no. I got my trunk just enough so it would fit in the door and left it, before dropping dead on one of the beds.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Harry asked,  
  
"What is there to do around here?" I asked skeptical that a grimy pub would have fun stuff to do.  
  
"Follow me"  
  
I watched befuddled as he got up and headed toward the door, I followed curiously, Harry went to a brick wall, and I was confused,  
  
"Oh my gosh, I forgot about brick walls, this looks like so much fun!" I said rather sarcastically. But I was amazed when he tapped some bricks and it led to a quaint mall looking place.  
  
In England, wizardry was so exclusive, in America you basically just hung out at muggle places, and you did spells. Even underaged wizards and witches were allowed to do a selection of spells. Here they had a mall place full of magical stores! Even the wands were made slightly differently. We had a wizarding mall in America, and there were only a few stores like an apothecary and a wand shop.  
  
Harry and I had made out our way to almost the end of the stores, and something had caught Harrry's eye, he pulled me into a shop, it was packed full of children, and it looked as if it was a joke shop. Two red headed clones were behind the counter...  
  
"Harry, Mate!" One of them called out, attracting the attention of the other,  
  
"Harry, mate!" sounding almost like a recording of the last call. Their identical faces lit up at the sight of Harry, not even noticing me.  
  
"So Harry-" One said and the other started again, continuing the sentence. They did this throughout the entire conversation no doubt.  
  
"We've heard you have a really hott new found sister!" I blushed madly, and Harry cleared his throat and nodded in my direction, their ears turned deep pink.  
  
"So how did you know I'm so supposedly hott?" I asked grinning.  
  
"Well, don't tell our fiancees but Lee saw you in the paper and told us" they said, ears calming down.  
  
"Me, in the paper-which picture is it?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Ummmm, he said you were on a stage and singing and you getting off of a train-" I cut him off,  
  
"Oh my gosh! I feel so- so- so- so VIOLATED!  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch, it happens all the time, just get used to it." Harry said while I was still in shock.  
  
"So what are you two doing around here" the twins asked" "Well Haley got us kicked out, well kind of." Harry said, teasingly.  
  
"Did not! okay well maybe..." I said  
  
"Well you two must join the family for dinner! they said, still finishing eachothers sentences, which was rather confusing. Harry and I exchanged glances  
  
"sure, I don't see why not." Harry said.  
  
"Well you meet up with us here in a few hours or so, sound good? they asked, giving me a headache almost.  
  
"Yup, but I do want to say Congrats on the fiancee's, who are the lucky ladies?" Harry asked, but I was too interested in the boy who had shoved a product into the pocket of his hoodie. But I grabbed his hood on his way out, pulling him back.  
  
"Ah ah ah! not so fast punk." I said, and saw the terrified look in his eyes.  
  
"I didnt do it!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Ummmmm" he dropped it and ran. I picked it up and gave it to the twins.  
  
"He tried to steal it." I explained.  
  
"Maybe we should hire you!" one said kiddingly.  
  
"HELLO, SERVICE! PLEASE!!!" a customer waiting for them to get back at the register yelled.  
  
"Ugh, duty calls! see you around here at about six..." One of them said as they turned around and got to work.  
  
Harry and I walked out of the store,  
  
"So what else do you want to do?" Harry asked  
  
"Well Maybe we should go back to the room." I said, but the answer wasn't truthful.  
  
"Well maybe its because I don't have any money left, but oh well!" I said, seeing his face when I said I wanted to go back to the room.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Money is not a problem." He took me to a bank looking place, but with little warty wrinkly people everywhere. We went down to a small room that held all of our money, I was astounded, and apparently so was he.  
  
"Oh my gosh, there's so much more here!" Harry said, the room was filled, ever single space filled up with galleons.  
  
"Well quite a deposit had been made, with your sisters and your bank merged into one and the money from your godfather, you have another room full on another story, and with the two of yours consent it can be upgraded into one large room." he explained. We exchanged glances, and agreed. I grabbed some money from the room and shoved them in my purse, as we went back up to a desk to sign a piece of paper. It was a rather quiet paper signing, and I sighed a lot from how bored I was, and I think Harry got the picture and gave me a 'don't-worry,-we'll-be-done-soon-I-hope' faces that I knew all too well. 


End file.
